BE TRAPPED
by Kokoya Banana
Summary: "Kau namja mesum tak beraturan!" - Wonwoo. "Apa kau pikir namja mesum itu memiliki aturan?" - Mingyu. Meanie, SoonHoon, CheolSoo, JunHao, VerKwan. Warning! PHO! CheolHan, MingHan, SoonSeok, JunSeok. RnR! SEVENTEEN BXB!
1. Chapter 1

Sudah hampir empat jam, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung duduk diam di bar dimana tempat mereka duduk saat ini. Wonwoo mendengus lelah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dimana ia duduk bersama sahabat partnernya, Kwon Soonyoung. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar bar yang semakin malam semakin ramai.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungi Seungcheol hyung untuk datang kemari? Mungkin saja, rasa bosan kita cepat hilang!" Seru Soonyoung yang akhirnya membuka suaranya. Awalnya Wonwoo tidak mengindahkan ucapan Soonyoung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah mati kebosanan di bar itu.

"Dan, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Jihoon-ie kemari?" Balas Wonwoo, Soonyoung mendelik tak suka.

"Yak! Kau ingin aku mati?—Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Jihoon-ie ku!" Lirih Soonyoung pelan. Wonwoo tersentak dan langsung menatap wajah sahabatnya yang setiap jam semakin kacau itu.

"Eh, waeyo? Apa kau selingkuh lagi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau pikir aku ini tidak mencintai Jihoon-ie ku? Aku sangat sangat mencintainya!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Dia menuduhku selingkuh!"

"Yak! Apa yang kukatakan benar kan?"

"Benar apanya? Kau tadi mengatakan apa aku selingkuh lagi kan?" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Huft! Jika mengingat Jihoon-ie sekarang, aku rasa aku benar-benar ingin mati!"

"Kau juga, bagaimana bisa kau mencintai namja sejahat Jihoon-ie?"

"Yak! Kau ini temannya atau musuhnya?"

"Aku?" Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau yang mengenalkanku pada Jihoon-ie, sekarang kau mengatai kekasihku jahat! Kau ini temannya atau musuhnya?" Ulang Soonyoung.

"Aku lebih memilih kau yang menjadi musuhku dibandingkan Jihoon-ie yang menjadi musuhku!" Balas Wonwoo yang membuat Soonyoung kembali mendeliknya tak percaya.

"Begitu? Baiklah kalau begitu, kita putus saja?" Wonwoo beralih menatap Soonyoung penuh tanda tanya.

"Putus? Apa kau pikir aku ini selingkuhanmu? Oh, daebak! Aku merasa dikhianati sekarang!" Seru Wonwoo kesal sementara Soonyoung hanya terkekeh.

"Jika Jihoon-ie ku mengijinkanku untuk selingkuh, mungkin aku tertarik untuk selingkuh denganmu!" Soonyoung menyeringai yang membuat Wonwoo jijik menatapnya.

"Aigoo! Aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga!" Kesal Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak terlihat semenakutkan Jihoon-ie ku! Jadi, aku biasa saja jika kau ingin membunuhku! Lagi pula, kau kan sudah sendiri lebih dari dua tahun dari pada kau menjadi obat nyamuk hubungan Seungcheol hyung dan Jisoo hyung! Bukankah, lebih baik jika kau menjadi selingkuhanku!"

"Yak! Hentikan pembicaraan kalian itu! Soonyoung-ah! Apa kau ingin mengkhianati Jihoon? Aigoo, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau sama saja dengan namja yang lain!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja tampan yang bergaris keturunan China menghampiri keduanya.

"Junhui!" Pekik Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Wonwoo saat setelah namja yang bernama Junhui itu duduk di salah satu sofa kosong diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku bosan dengan Seokmin!" Ujar Jun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung seketika menatapnya tanda tanya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Soonyoung memastikan.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jun menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Kau pindah ke Korea demi Seokmin, tapi sekarang? Kau bilang kau bosan padanya?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi tidak habis pikir. Jun menarik nafasnya berat.

"Karena sejak aku pindah ke Korea, aku merasa cintaku dipermainkan! Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Minghao!" Jun menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Aku memutuskannya dan lebih memilih Seokmin tapi ternyata aku baru sadar jika hanya Minghao-lah yang tulus padaku!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Seokmin?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku tertipu!" Jun menundukkan kepalaya, "Dia menyakinkanku untuk ke Korea, awalnya kita berdua baik-baik saja akan tetapi satu minggu yang lalu dia pulang bersama seorang namja di apartement kami!"

"Kalian tinggal satu rumah?" Tanya Soonyoung. Jun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di Korea. Tempat ini begitu asing untukku!"

"Gwenchana ada kami disini! Kami akan selalu ada di dekatmu!" Ujar Wonwoo menenangkan, seketika membuat Jun menatapnya.

"Gomapta, Wonu-ya! Aku sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua!"

"Ahhh! Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja pada kami tak perlu sungkan!" Lanjut Soonyoung tersenyum. Jun hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya! Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal bersama Seokmin?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Sepuluh bulan, sejak pertama kali aku datang ke Korea!" Jawab Jun.

"Eoh, tapi kenapa kau baru mengeluh sekarang?" Tanya Soonyoung seraya memakan cemilan yang sedari tadi ia diamkan selama empat jam.

"Aku bertahan karena mungkin saja dia bosan denganku, tapi—ternyata selama ini aku memang sedang di peralat!" Jun kembali menjelaskan. "Tiga bulan yang lalu, Seokmin mengenalkanku pada orang tuanya. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat ternyata appa-nya mengatakan jika aku yang akan membayar hutang-hutang keluarganya. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat itu karena Seokmin tidak bercerita apa pun padaku mengenai keluarganya! Aku mencoba untuk bertanya, tapi Seokmin justru bertambah emosi. Dan setiap dia emosi aku selalu memukul wajahnya!"

"Eh!" Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tersentak.

"Aku tak bisa mengontrolnya, saat setiap malam ia datang dengan membawa seorang yeoja ke apartement kami! Bagaimana perasaanmu? Jika melihat kekasihmu membawa orang lain?" Tanya Jun, keduanya diam menunduk.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini kau mengalami hari-hari yang sulit!" Lirih Soonyoung prihatin.

"Gwenchana, aku sudah mulai terbiasa seperti ini!" Jawab Jun dengan senyum tampannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Minghao?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jun hanya diam.

"Wen Junhui? Gwenchana?" Ulang Soonyoung saat melihat Jun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak yakin, jika ia akan memaafkanku! Hajiman, apa mungkin aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua darinya?"

.

.

Wonwoo merenggangkan seluruh badannya, saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang pukul 3 dini hari dan memilih untuk menginap di hotel sementara Soonyoung dan Jun tetap tinggal di bar. Biarlah namja yang tengah patah hati itu merealeksasikan pikiran mereka. Lagi pula ia muak jika harus kembali ke rumah dan melihat rumah yang seperti kapal pecah akibat ulah ayah dan ibunya. Belum lagi, pasti adiknya hanya menutup telinga tak peduli di dalam kamarnya yang terkunci. Itulah kehidupan seorang Jeon Wonwoo, tak ada kasih sayang maupun cinta di dalam keluarganya sejak ia menginjak usia remaja. Hanya awalnya saja yang manis namun semakin lama waktu berputar, membuat ia yakin jika tidak ada hidup yang berjalan semulus jalan aspal. Bahkan, jalan aspal saja bisa rusak sewaktu-waktu bukan?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya seorang petugas resepsionis saat Wonwoo datang menuju tempat kerjanya yang tak sengaja bersamaan dengan namja yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa ada kamar kosong?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan. Wonwoo beralih menatap namja di sampingnya, tinggi, berkulit tan, dan cukup tampan.

"Chakkaman! Saya periksa sebentar!" Ujarnya dan berkutat pada layar komputer yang terletak di meja kerjanya. "Mianhae, tuan—hotel kami hanya tersisa satu kamar!"

—TBC/END—

Annyeong reader deul...  
Ada yang minta ff ini di next? Hehe, mian jika typo bertebaran. It's my first fict on ffn.

Don't forget after read: Review, Fav, and Follow.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

"Chakkaman! Saya periksa sebentar!" Ujarnya dan berkutat pada layar komputer yang terletak di meja kerjanya. "Mianhae, tuan—hotel kami hanya tersisa satu kamar!"

"Mwoya? Apa kau sedang bercanda?" Tanya Wonwoo keras.

"Mianhae, nona! Bisakah aku saja yang menempati kamar itu?" Tanya namja yang masih setia berdiri di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo beralih menatap namja asing yang menurutnya cukup tampan itu.

"Yak! Apa kau tahu, aku yang terlebih dahulu sampai di hotel ini! Jadi, kamar itu adalah milikku!" Seru Wonwoo, pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Nona, bukankah kau tahu jika sebelum datang kemari aku sudah menghubungi nomor hotel ini untuk memesan satu kamar atas nama Kim Mingyu?" Tanya pemuda itu masih dengan nada suara yang biasa saja.

"Chakkaman tuan! Akan saya periksa!" Petugas resepsionis itu kembali berkutat pada layar komputer di meja kerjanya. "Mianhae, tuan! Tapi, tidak ada pesanan kamar atas nama Kim Mingyu hari ini!"

"Mwoya? Ta-tapi aku—"

"Bukankah, kau dengar sendiri tuan tanpa nama? Kau tidak memesan kamar apa pun di hotel ini!" Potong Wonwoo menyebalkan. Namja di sampingnya hanya mencibir. "Yak! Kau tahu, aku mengenal pemilik hotel ini—Hong Jisoo! Apa kau ingin dipecat?" Wonwoo mengancam.

"Yak! Kenapa kau justru mengancamnya? Apa kau tidak memiliki aturan?" Tanya namja di samping Wonwoo, belum bosan untuk mengajak namja emo itu berdebat.

"Aku yang lebih dulu datang kemari! Jadi, untuk apa kau masih disini?" Usir Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah namja yang kini menatapnya tajam. Sementara petugas resepsionis yang tengah berdiri berkeringat di depan mereka tengah berpikir bagaimana cara menengahi kedua namja yang tengah berseteru itu.

"Tu-tuan—mungkin kamar itu bisa kalian tempati untuk dua orang. Ranjangnya berukuran king size, kamar mandi dan juga pelataran kamarnya yang cukup luas—" tawar petugas itu yang akhirnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Yak! Apa kau—"

"Bukan ide yang buruk!" Sela namja di samping Wonwoo dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya yang membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas resah.

"Baiklah tuan! Akan saya persiapkan!" Gugup petugas itu dan berlalu meninggalkan keduanya. Wonwoo sekilas melirik namja yang masih saja sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Aigoo! Kesialan apa lagi ini!" Keluh Wonwoo yang tanpa ia sadari membuat namja yang belum ia ketahui namanya tersenyum tipis.

.

"Jika tuan membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi saja petugas loby atau pelayan yang ada disini!" Ujar petugas resepsionis setelah menyerahkan kunci kamar dan mengantar kedua namja tampan itu ke kamar mereka.

"Nde, terima kasih banyak! Anda boleh pergi! Kami—ingin istirahat sekarang!" Titah namja tampan yang masih juga berdiri beriringan dengan Wonwoo di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Geurae tuan! Semoga tuan sekalian menikmati istirahat dan fasilitas yang ada di hotel kami!" Kedua namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk saat petugas resepsionis itu berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Tanya Wonwoo risih saat tak sengaja sepasang matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata namja itu membuatnya tersenyum miring.

"Apa kau tidak berniat masuk ke kamar? Atau kau ingin aku menempatinya seorang diri?" Tanyanya.

"Yak! Aku juga ikut membayar kamar itu!" Seru Wonwoo tidak terima, ia masuk ke kamar itu terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

DUAGH!

Baru saja, namja itu menyusul Wonwoo akan tetapi dengan tidak berprikepintuan, Wonwoo justru menutup pintu itu dengan keras tepat di depan wajah tampan namja yang masih belum ia ketahui siapa namanya.

"Aigoo! Kenapa ada namja sepertinya?" Gumamnya heran dan melangkah membuka pintu serta langsung memasukinya.

Memang apa yang dikatakan petugas resepsionis itu memanglah benar. Kamar itu memang benar-benar besar jika hanya ditempati oleh satu orang saja. Dinding kamar yang bernuansa klasik yang dipadu dengan warna cokelat tua dan hijau seperti pemandangan di dalam rimba. Bahkan cahaya kerlap-kerlip lampu yang memenuhi setiap sudut kota Seoul menambah kesan yang romantic yang terlihat di atas balkon kamar itu. Terhanyut dengan nuansa yang ada di dalam kamar, kini ia beralih menatap namja yang menurutnya manis itu tengah melepas mantel yang sedari tadi membalut tubuhnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya to the point yang membuat Wonwoo seketika mengecilkan kedua bola matanya menatap namja asing itu sinis.

"Wae? Apa kau merasa tertarik padaku setelah aku melepas mantelku?" Tanya Wonwoo tajam. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aigoo, apa kau tipe orang yang suka berburuk sangka?" Tanyanya melangkah mendekati Wonwoo.

"Bukan urusanmu—tuan tanpa nama—" Tegas Wonwoo tak peduli jika namja itu semakin mendekat pada dirinya. Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Wonwoo. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Wonwoo memundurkan langkahnya. 'Dia pasti bukan namja baik-baik!' Batin Wonwoo tanpa henti untuk berburuk sangka.

"Bukankah kau tahu kita hanya berdua disini?" Tanyanya menyeringai.

"Hahh! Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa menghitung? Tentu saja aku ta—" tiba-tiba saja namja itu memegang tangan kiri Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo menatapnya semakin tajam.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali, hm? Apa begitu caramu saat bersama orang asing?" Tanyanya tak membiarkan jarak antara diringa dengan Wonwoo.

"Aigoo! Apa yang akan kau lakukan tuan tanpa nama?" Tanpa Wonwoo sadari tangan kanannya menahan dada namja di depannya itu. Namja itu kembali menyeringai.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu? Hanya ada kita berdua disini!" Wonwoo tersentak saat punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding, kedua bola matanya menatap namja tampan itu penuh selidik.

"Jangan coba-coba kau macam-macam padaku, kau tahu di dalam tasku itu ada pisau. Kau mau aku mengambilnya? Dan menghunuskannya ke dalam salah satu organ tubuhmu?" Tanya Wonwoo sekaligus mengancam.

"Jinjjayo? Kau punya pisau? Bagaimana dengan pistol di dalam mantelku ini?" Tangan kirinya merogoh saku mantel yang masih ia kenakan. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi curiga dengan namja di depannya ini, membuat ia mengingat apakah dia memiliki musuh di luar sana mungkim saja musuhnya itu mengirim seseorang untuk melenyapkan dirinya. "S-siapa kau?" Tanya Wonwoo akhirnya. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah di tunggu oleh namja asing di depannya. Seketika ia melepaskan tangannya dari Wonwoo dan beralih kembali duduk di atas ranjang yang super besar itu.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu. Dan, jika aku boleh jujur aku namja yang memiliki otak yang sedikit mesum. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa mengantisipasinya jika aku melakukan sesuatu 'yang kau tahu maksudku bukan'?" Tanya namja yang baru Wonwoo ketahui namanya, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo bergidik ngeri, mimpi apa dia semalam bisa bertemu dengan namja mesum sepertinya?

"Aku tak peduli kau membawa pistol ataupun kau seorang namja mesum. Dan, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk mendekatiku barang satu jengkal pun jika kau tidak ingin menyesal!" Ancam Wonwoo yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Haha—ancamanmu membuatku semakin tertarik padamu!" Ujar Mingyu menatap kedua manik indah Wonwoo.

"Aigoo! Aku harap kau tidak masuk dalam kehidupanku tuan tanpa nama!" Balas Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih saja menatapnya meskipun Wonwoo sudah hilang di balik pintu.

"Tapi—akan aku pastikan kau akan masuk dalam kehidupanku!" Gumam Mingyu menghiraukan panggilan penting dari benda persegi di dalam saku mantelnya.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie! Aku mohon! Buka pintunya! Dengar aku dulu!" Seru Soonyoung di balik pintu apartement kekasih mungilnya, Lee Jihoon.

"Pergilah Kwon Brengsek Soonyoung! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu!" Seru Jihoon kejam. Soonyoung menahan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan.

"Jihoon-ie... aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Ji—"

"Eoh... Soonyoung hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

—TBC/END—

Anyeong reader deul...  
Ada yg suka ff ini? Ini udah aku lanjut semoga enggak mengecewakan ya, aku usahain cepet aku next-in nya. Makasih banyak yang udah review, fav dan follow ff ini.

See you in next chapter, bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"Eoh... Soonyoung hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chan, adik Jihoon yang menurut Soonyoung bocah kecil yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Soonyoung terhenyak dan menatap Chan dengan puppy eyes yang membuat Chan ingin sekali melemparnya dengan bahan belanjaan yang ada di tangannya saat ini. "Ahh, aku tahu kau pasti ingin menemui Jihoon hyung kan? Dan pasti Jihoon hyung tidak mau bertemu denganmu, apa aku benar? Aigoo, aku turut prihatin hyung kau dan Jihoon hyung bertengkar seperti ini. Aku doakan semoga kalian berdua cepat baikan!" Chan merapatkan dirinya pada Soonyoung dan berbisik di telinganya. "Jujur saja hyung, aku sangat kerepotan jika kau bertengkar dengannya! Jadi, cepatlah berbaikan!"

"Yak, bukankah kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Jihoon-ie—menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya Jihoon-ie memaafkanku?" Tanya Soonyoung polos dan Chan tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan untuk Chan mempermainkan kekasih kakaknya itu.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu hyung! Tapi, aku bisa membantumu untuk masuk ke dalam apartement kami, yah—kecuali..." Chan menyeringai dan Soonyoung memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia sudah sangat hafal sifat Chan yang selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlalu jatuh hati pada namja mungil itu.

"Arraseo-arraseo aku tahu, aku akan memberimu uang jajan dua kali lipat sebulan. Puas?" Potong Soonyoung terpaksa. Chan kegirangan.

"Tapi, aku hanya bisa membawamu hingga masuk ke apartement selanjutnya aku tidak mau membantu!" Chan mencoba untuk kembali bernegosiasi.

"Aigoo! Kau ingin apa lagi! Aku bisa gila gara-gara hyungmu itu!" Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya gusar. Chan terkekeh.

"Mudah saja hyung, kau tinggal memberiku uang jajan dua kali lipat selama tiga bulan? Bagaimana?" Pinta Chan licik. Soonyoung mengelus dadanya. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya sangat amat mencintai Jihoon-ie nya yang memang terkadang kejam itu tapi kenapa Jihoon memiliki adik yang benar-benar licik? Ratapi nasibmu Soonyoung-ah!

"Arraseo-arrseo! Aku setuju!" Soonyoung sepakat dan Chan mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Kajja, hyung! Kau tinggal ikuti saja permainanku nanti-arra?" Ujar Chan mendahului Soonyoung yang tak ambil pusing apa rencana Chan untuknya nanti.

"Kajja hyung, masuklah!" Titah Chan membuka apartementnya dan membawa Soonyoung masuk ke dalamnya. Soonyoung menurut tanpa membantah ataupun bertanya. "Duduklah, hyung! Aku akan meletakkan bahan belanjaan ini. Chakkaman-nde!" Ujar Chan berlari dan lenyap di balik dinding dapur apartementnya dan Jihoon. Soonyoung sudah hafal betul apartement kekasihnya itu, apalagi ia dan Jihoon sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir satu tahun. Jihoon dan Chan memang hanya tinggal berdua dikarenakan kedua orang tua mereka yang berbisnis di Jepang dan pendidikan mereka yang ada di Korea. Jihoon seorang mahasiswa yang sama seperti Soonyoung dan Wonwoo bahkan Jun yang baru saja menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas mereka. Sementara, Chan baru saja menginjak di kelas akhir tingkat senior.

Jihoon yang melihat namja yang sudah membuatnya kesal itu masuk ke dalam apartementnya seketika ia langsung menghampiri Chan yang tengah meletakkan bahan belanjaan ke dalam tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" Tanya Jihoon sengaja memelankan suaranya.

"Eoh, hyung—maksudmu Soonyoung hyung?" Tanya Chan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jika tidak dia kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa hyung, bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Chan berbelit-belit.

"Yak! Kau itu adikku atau—"

"Hyung aku membutuhkan bantuannya dan bantuanmu!" Potong Chan serius.

"Eh! Waeyo?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Saat perjalanan pulang aku melihat Jun hyung di bawa ke dalam mobil patroli!" Jihoon membulatkan kedua matanya ia menatap Chan melihat kebohongan dari setiap ucapannya. Namun, nihil apa yang Chan katakan memang benar-benar tak ada candaan di dalamnya.

"Mw-mwoya?" Jihoon terkejut namun masih dengan suara yang sangat pelan, jujur saja ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk berseru jika ada namja sipit itu di dekatnya apalagi saat ini ia berada di dalam apartementnya. "Kau sedang bercanda kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bergurau hyung?" Tanya Chan. "Aku benar-benar melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri hyung!" Chan menaikkan nada suaranya. Jihoon terdiam. "Hyung, lupakan dulu masalah pribadimu dengan Soonyoung hyung! Saat ini, Jun hyung dalam situasi darurat!" Pinta Chan, Jihoon hanya menghela nafas.

"Arraseo, hyung mengerti! Apa dia sudah tahu?" Tanya Jihoon. Chan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja belum hyung!" Chan tersenyum kecil tanpa Jihoon sadari. 'Karena, sekali-kali aku memanfaatkan calon kakak iparku itu, pasti tidak masalah kan?'

"Ya sudah, kau katakan saja padanya!" Titah Jihoon, Chan hanya mengangguk. "Tapi, aku tetao tidak mau menemuinya!"

"Hyung!" Rengek Chan membuat Jihoon menatapnya heran. 'Kau membuatku terhambat untuk mendapatkan uang jajan dua kali lipat!'

"Eoh, sejak kapan kau baik padanya?" Tanya Jihoon heran.

"Sejak—ah! Dia kan calon kakak iparku!" Chan tersenyum jahil.

"LEE CHAN!"

"Begitu saja marah, tapi digoda saja masih bersemu merah!" Gerutu Chan seraya mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Jihoon 15 menit yang lalu. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh puas. Anggap saja, itu balasan untuk Chan karena berani memeras calon kakak iparnya.

"Eoh, kau benar tidak salah lihat?" Ulang Soonyoung seraya mengompres bekas merah di pipi kiri Chan.

"Hyung! Aku sudah bilang berapa kali?" Tanya Chan kesal.

"Tapi, kenapa Jun di bawa ke mobil patroli?"

"Yak! Mana aku tahu, aku kan hanya melihatnya!"

"Apa yang lain sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja belum hyung! Aku baru hanya memberitahumu dan Jihoon hyung!" Soonyoung berfikir sejenak.

"Arraseo Chan! Aku akan memberitahukan pada yang lain!" Chan hanya mengangguk saat Soonyoung meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

.

"Cheoll-ah! Fast—terrrrr! Ugh—" desahan demi desahan tanpa henti keluar dari mulut Jisoo yang menuntut kenikmatan di kamar hotel miliknya itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak sabaran sayang?" Tanya Seuncheol menikmati tangan-tangan jahil Jisoo yang bergerak di sekitar dada telanjangnya. Jisoo kembali mengerang kenikmatan saat Seungcheol justru menggoda juniornya dengan bermain-main dengannya.

"Cheol-ah! Jangan menggodakuhh!" Jisoo tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya, seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah tak memakai kain sehelaipun dan Seungcheol yamg masih saja menindihnya dan menatapnya dengan seringai jahilnya. Oh, lihatlah bukankah kekasihnya itu sangat manis?

"Kau selalu yang mengujiku! Tapi, kenapa sekarang—" Seungcheol menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba benda persegi di atas nakasnya itu bergetar. Biasanya jika sedang bercinta dengan Jisoo, Seungcheol selalu mengabaikan panggilan dari ponselnya tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengindahkannya yang membuat Jisoo kecewa tentu saja. Baiklah, kali ini ia dipermainkan. Tertawalah sepuasmu Choi Seuncheol! Jisoo tanpa henti menyumpah nama kekasihnya di dalam hatinya.

"Nde, yeobosseo?" Kesabaran macam apa lagi ini? Jisoo kembali menahan desahannya saat Seungcheol tetap berada di dalam posisinya tanpa berniat untuk pergi dari tubuh Jisoo. Terlebih tangan kirinya yang menari-nari bahagia di tubuh telanjang kekasihnya itu.

"Wae? Apa kau—ah!" Jisoo terkekeh saat Seungcheol berhasil mengeluarkan desahannya akibat tangan jahil Jisoo yang bermain-main dengan miliknya.

"Mwoya apa kau bilang—Jisoohhh!" Seungcheol menatap Jisoo tajam sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar!" Gumam Seungcheol yang entah berbicara pada orang yang menghubunginya atau pada Jisoo.

"Aniya-aniya! Aku akan kesana sekarang!" Seungcheol mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak dan melempar ponselnya asal, ia menatap Jisoo tajam yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan menantang. Seungcheol mencium bibir manis kekasihnya yang tentu saja langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh Jisoo. Jisoo melepas pagutan mereka dan menatap Seungcheol dalam.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanyanya, Seungcheol menatapnya serius.

"Soonyoung menyuruh kita untuk datang ke rumah Jihoon. Chan melihat Jun dibawa mobil patroli!"

"Mwoya?" Jisoo membulatkan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Lebih baik, kita kesana sekarang!" Jisoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kau pergilah dulu Seungcheol-ah! Aku akan menemui Wonu!"

"Ahh-ya! Anak itu dini hari membuat ulah kan?" Tebak Seungcheol. Jisoo hanya terkekeh.

.

Wonwoo memeluk guling dengan eratnya. Sementara, Mingyu menarik selimut yang memang menyelimuti keduanya. Wonwoo merasa terganggu karena ulah Mingyu yang menarik bagian selimutnya. Wonwoo membalas menarik selimut Mingyu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan juga guling yang ada di dekapannya. Mingyu mengacak surai rambutnya gusar. Baru saja ia berhasil tidur dengan tenang sebelum berebut lampu dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang biasa tidur dengan lampu padam sedangkan dia yang biasa dengan lampu hidup. Mingyu menghela nafas bersiap untuk menarik kembali bagian selimutnya.

SET!

Tapi sayang, bukannya selimut yang ia tarik justru tangan Wonwoo yang ia tarik sehingga membuat Wonwoo berada di atas tubuhnya saat ini. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sesekali Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu, seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Mingyu menyeringai dan Wonwoo naru menyadari itu.

"Kau namja mesum tak beraturan!" Wonwoo mencibir dan menatap tajam Mingyu yang berada di bawahnya. Namun, ternyata kedua tangan Mingyu beralih memegang pinggang samping kanan dan kiri Wonwoo sehingga menghentikan pergerakan namja yang baru Mingyu sadari manis itu.

"Apa kau pikir semua namja mesum itu memiliki aturan?" Tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo melengus tak peduli. "Yak! Kenapa—"

"WONU-YA!" Seru suara dari luar pintu yang membuat Wonwoo dengan refleks turun dari tubuh Mingyu.

"Jisoo hyung?" Gumam Wonwoo agak terkejut setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Eoh, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kau sekamar dengan seorang namja?" Tanya Jisoo melupakan niatnya datang menemui Wonwoo setelah melihat siluet namja yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jisoo sok kenal. "Kau—" curiga Jisoo yang ucapannya sengaja ia tidak lanjutkan.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ah, siapa dia? Kau gunakan hotelku untuk—" Jisoo merendahkan nada suaranya. "Hajiman, tapi tidak apa-apa aku senang kau kembali normal!"

"Normal? Apa kau gila hyung? Aku rasa kau yang tidak normal! Apa lagi Soonyoung!"

"Yak! Kau mengingatkanku!" Seru Jisoo girang. "Kajja, kau ikut aku sekarang!" Ajak Jisoo menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Ada apa hyung? Kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti saat kau juga menjelaskan padaku siapa namja itu! Tidak ada waktu lagi Wonu-ya! Kajja!" Ujar Jisoo cepat. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Arraseo, hyung! Aku bersiap dulu-nde!" Wonwoo kembali menutup pintu.

"Ya-kenapa dia tidak menyuruhku masuk?" Gumam Jisoo sabar. "Ah, apa mungkin dia belum siap mengenalkan simpanannya! Hahaha, kekasih saja tidak punya—kenapa dia punya simpanan?"

Wonwoo berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya. Sepasang matanya langsung melihat namja yang masih duduk di atas ranjang dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurut Wonwoo menyebalkan.

"Kau selamat hari ini, karena aku tidak jadi membunuhmu dengan pisau di tasku! Ah-ya! Aku harap kau cepat pergi dari kamar ini, karena aku memperpanjang penginapannya!" Ujar Wonwoo meraih mantel dan mengenakannya tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Karena, menurutnya tanpa mandi pun ia tetap terlihat tampan. Mingyu tersenyum miring.

"Kau memperpanjang penginapannya? Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut memperpanjangnya!" Balas Mingyu. Wonwoo membelalak dan menatapnya semakin tajam.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu jika aku masih melihatmu di kamar ini!" Wonwoo berlalu membuka pintu kamar dan membanting pintu itu saat ia menutupnya.

Mingyu tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa saat melihat namja yang tidur di sampingnya, yang masih belum memberitahukan siapa namanya, yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan tanpa nama', dan bahkan selalu mengancamnya untuk membunuhnya dengan pisau yang berada di dalam tasnya. Mingyu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur mencoba untuk kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun, ia kembali urungkan saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya kembali bergetar dan dengan malasnya ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeobosseo?"

"Nde!"

"Baik, pak! Saya kesana sekarang!" Mingyu menutup sambungannya. Ia menarik nafas, mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat melakukan tugas yang menanti.  
'Kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang fatal lagi, Kim Mingyu!' Batinya bergegas untuk menuju ke tempat dimana orang yang sudah memanggilnya untuk datang.

—TBC/END—

Yoooo, annyeong reader deul...  
Aku usahain fast update karena kebetulan lagi gak ngapa2in, dan next chap aku usahain lebih panjang karena chap awal sampai sekarang aku buat lewat hp, mian-nde. Hehe, mian kalau CheolSoo-nya kurang hot, kkkk sekali2 godain reader deul gpp dong...  
Next? Jangan lupa review ya. Kamsahamnida reader deul.

Annyeong...  
See you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Seungcheol duduk manis di samping Soonyoung setibanya ia di apartement Jihoon. Entah kenapa sambutan Jihoon saat datang ke apartementnya terlihat berlebihan di mata Soonyoung. Mungkin saja, namja bermarga Kwon itu tengah cemburu dengan hyungnya sendiri?

"Apa kalian berdua masih bertengkar?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Menurut hyung?" Balas Soonyoung menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

PLAK!

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya, Chan menampar kedua pipi Soonyoung yang ia gembungkan dari arah belakang belakang.

"Aigoo-aigoo kau lucu sekali hyung—" tawa Chan menggelegar.

"Yak, jika kau bukan adiknya Jihoon aku bunuh kau!" Ancam Soonyoung sabar.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini—seperti anak kecil saja!" Lerai Seungcheol yang sudah pusing dengan kelakuan kedua namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagaj adiknya sendiri. "Apa mungkin ini semua Seokmin dalangnya?" Gumam Seungcheol yang membuat kedua namja menatapnya tak memgerti.

"Apa itu mungkin hyung? Tapi, bagaimana pun juga Seokmin kan masih menjadi kekasihnya Jun!" Balas Soonyoung, Seungcheol bimbang.

"Tapi, apa walaupun begitu seorang kekasih tidak bisa menyelakai kekasihnya sendiri?" Tanya Seuncheol menatap Soonyoung dan Chan bergantian.

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Seuncheol hyung—memang ada benarnya juga!" Timpal Chan, Soonyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kita harus selidiki ini semua?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Kita bahas nanti setelah mereka semua sudah datang. Dimana Jihoon?" Seuncheol balik bertanya.

"Sedang membeli cemilan. Cemilan di apartement kami habis, jadi Jihoon hyung memutuskan untuk membelinya! Kau tahu hyung, itu hanya alasannya untuk menghindari Soonyoung hyung yang tukang selingkuh itu!" bisik Chan yang pada akhir kalimatnya pada Seuncheol yang membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya Lee Chan!" Seru Soonyoung tajam, Chan hanya meringis.

Ketukan pintu kemudian terdengar saat ketiganya sempat mengalami keheningan selama beberapa menit karena kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

"Mungkin saja itu mereka!" Gumam Seungcheol.

"Aku saja yang buka hyung!" Chan segera bergegas untuk membuka pintu apartementnya. "Kenapa lama sekali hyung?" Sambut Chan pada ketiga namja yang sudah mereka tunggu sejak tadi, siapa lagi jika bukan Jisoo, Wonwoo, dan Jihoon.

"Mianhae, tadi kami bertemu dengan Jihoon dan membantunya untuk membawakan belanjaannya!" Terang Jisoo, mereka semua hanya mengangguk paham. Jisoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seuncheol di depan Soonyoung. Sementara Wonwoo masih membantu Jihoon untuk meletakkan cemilan yang Jihoon beli ke dalam toples di dapurnya. Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama Jihoon dan Wonwoo kembali dengan membawa banyak cemilan di hadapan mereka. Wonwoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Soonyoung dan Jihoon bernafas lega karena tidak duduk di dekat Soonyoung karena Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo, menahan nafasnya lelah ia merasa saat ini tengah menjadi pelampiasan antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Hyung kau harus cepat mencari kekasih!" Bisik Chan yang berdiri di sofa di belakang mereka bertiga. Wonwoo mendengus lemah.

"Nde, Chan kau benar! Aku harus segera mencari calon kekasih!" Balas Wonwoo, sementara Seungcheol dan Jisoo menahan tawanya. Sejujurnya mereka semua merasa kasihan dengan Wonwoo, selalu saja Wonwoo menjadi orang ketiga entah antara Seungcheol dan Jisoo maupun dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Arraseo! Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul kita mulai saja rencana kita!" Seungcheol mengaba-aba memulai rencana mereka dalam misi penyelamatan Wen Junhui. "Kita tidak tahu yang siapa yang membawanya bahkan kita juga tidak tahu apa permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kita harus menyelidikinya baik dari luar maupun dari dalam!" Seungcheol mengamati mereka satu persatu.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo. Seungcheol tersenyum miring.

"Kita akan terbagi menjadi dua tim. Tim pertama akan menemui Seokmin di tempat tinggalnya bersama Jun dan tim kedua akan menuju ke tempat lokasi dimana Jun dibawa oleh mobil itu!"

.

.

"Ini misi penyelamatan, jadi—jangan sampai ada yang terbunuh, arra?" Tegas kepala agen kepada ketiga anak buah kepercayaannya. "Agen Kim! Aku masih percaya sepenuhnya padamu!"

"Baik, pak! Saya paham! Dan, saya tidak akan membuat anda kecewa!" Balas agen Kim dengan tegasnya.

"Kalian hanya menyelamatkan satu orang, bukan menangkap pelakunya! Mengerti?" Tegas kepala agen.

"Mengerti, pak!" Seru ketiganya kompak.

"Pergilah dan bersiaplah. Jangan sampai kalian melakukan kesalahan lagi!" Titah kepala agen yang langsung di angguki oleh ketiga anak buahnya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kepala agen Han komisi VI masih mempercayaimu, Kim Mingyu!" Seru namja berambut hitam sebahu yang membuat mereka bertiga menghentikan langkahnya di tengah koridor menuju ruangan mereka. "Setelah insiden kau membunuh Young Jun hyung bulan lalu, apa kau masih punya malu untuk tetap bertahan di agen komisi VI? Apa kau tidak merasa berasalah?" Tanyanya meremeh. Agen Kim yang tak lain adalah Mingyu itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku harus mengatakan berapa kali Jeonghan hyung? Apa kau perlu bukti jika itu hanya kecelakaan?" Balas Mingyu mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

"Bukti? Seharusnya kau simpan bukti itu untuk kepala agen Han bukan aku Kim Mingyu! Karena aku, hanya perlu menunggumu enyah dari hadapanku!" Namja yang Mingyu panggil dengan Jeonghan hyung itu berlalu meninggalkannya bersama dengan namja yang sedari tadi diam menatap pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Jangan kau hiraukan ucapan Jeonghan hyung, hyung! Sepenuhnya, itu bukanlah salahmu!" Ujarnya menenangkan, Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Gwenchana Hansol-ah! Apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan hyung memang benar, Young Jun hyung meninggal memang kar—"

"Aniyo! Itu kecelakaan hyung! Aku saksinya!" Tegas namja yang kini Mingyu panggil dengan nama Hansol. Mingyu tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo Hansol-ah! Seungkwan memang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu!" Puji Mingyu. Hansol tersipu malu.

"Kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu hyung! Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu percaya padamu!" Ujar Hansol menepuk pundak Mingyu, Mingyu hanya mengangguk. "Jika begitu, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga aku, kau dan Jeonghan hyung adalah satu tim, jadi apa pun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama!" Mingyu kembali mengangguk dan menyusul langkah Hansol yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Mingyu mencoba untuk menarik nafasnya saat ia hendak memasuki ruangannya menyusul rekan-rekannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu, memori otaknya tiba-tiba saja mengingat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu dimana timnya berusaha untuk menemukan chip yang di simpan salah seorang bandit Korea Selatan yang berisi mengenai seluk-beluk operasi mafia di seluruh Korea Selatan. Semua orang mengakui misi yang timnya lakukan memang berhasil tapi bagi Mingyu, itu adalah hari dimana ia ingin pergi jauh dari kehidupannya sekarang dimana ia menjadi seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Hyung~kenapa kau berdiam diri disitu?" Tanya Hansol membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu. Mingyu tersentak. "Kita harus segera berangkat sekarang!" Ingat Hansol. Mingyu hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Aku harap tidak ada lagi masalah baru yang datang!" Sindir Jeonghan sebelum menghimbau rekan-rekannya untuk segera berangkat menuju lokasi penyelamatan.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ini rumahnya?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Soonyoung.

"Eh! Kau meragukanku!" Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo tajam.

"Bukan begitu, kau pernah bertemu dengannya saja tidak. Selama ini kita selalu mendengar namanya dari Jun!" Balas Wonwoo. Soonyoung berdecak malas.

"Aku juga tahu alamatnya dari Jun!" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Soonyoung menuntut. "Wae? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau sudah mulai punya perasaan denganku?" Wonwoo berdecak, malas sekali ia memiliki rekan seperti Soonyoung ini.

Kedua sudah sampai di depan pintu pintu apartement yang sesuai dengan alamat gang mereka bawa itu tujukan. Hanya berdiam diri, tanpa mengetuk pintu yang terpampang jelas di depan mereka.

"Jika dia bertanya kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Jawab saja belum!" Bisik Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu di depannya "Dan, jangan katakan apapun mengenai Jun!" Soonyoung hanya mengangguk paham.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya, ia juga sama seperti Soonyoung tak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa seorang yang bernama Lee Seokmin itu. Karena selama ini Jun hanya memceritakan kekasihnya bukan mengenalkannya pada mereka.

Pintu apartement terbuka setelah Wonwoo mengetuk pintu itu sebelumnya. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menunggu si tuan rumah yang mungkin saja akan memepersilahkan mereka masuk. Namun, keduanya memincingkan mata saat tahu jika yang membuka pintu ternyata adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian cukup menarik mata kaum adam.

"Nugu?" Tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang menggoda. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Em, apa benar ini tempat tinggal Kwon Soonyoung?" Tanya Wonwoo yang membuat Soonyoung menoleh kepadanya heran.

"Eh!" Sentak Soonyoung. Wonwoo berfikir sejenak, menyadari jika ada kesalahan dalam ucapan sebelumnya.

"Ma-maksudmu, Lee Seokmin! Ini benar tempat tinggak Lee Seokmin?" Ulang Wonwoo mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang membuat wanita itu terkekeh dan Soonyoung yang menahan malu.

"Nde, ada perlu apa?" Tanya wanita itu halus.

"Kami ada perlu bisnis dengannya. Apa dia ada di rumah?" Tanya Soonyoung. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Bisnis? Bisnis apa?" Tanya wanita itu menuntut. Di awal kegugupan sekarang kekesalan. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menahan diri untuk tidak memplester mulut wanita cantik itu dan tetap bersikap pura-pura ramah dengan senyum lebar yang memaksa. Memuakkan!

"Bukankah kau tahu, sebuah bisnis tidak bisa dikatakan oleh sembarang orang!?" Jawab Wonwoo keras. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut.

"Ah, begitu? Seokmin oppa tidak ada di rumah. Tapi, karena kalian teman bisnisnya kalian boleh masuk!" Wanita itu mempersilahkan. Tanpa sungkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung segera masuk ke apartement sang pelaku yang masih dengan status 'dicurigai'.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar apartement. Apartement yang cukup besar dan mewah. Seketika, keduanya memincingkan matanya, apa benar Seokmin itu berasal dari keluarga kelas bawah? Tapi, kata Jun bukankah ia tinggal di apartement Seokmin.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" Tanya wanita itu mempersilahkan untuk kedua namja itu duduk di ruang tamu.

"Apa saja!" Jawab Wonwoo cepat.

"Aku akan menyajikan wine untuk kalian!" Ujarnya berlalu menuju dapur.

"Wine? Apa menurutmu si Seokmin itu keluarga miskin?" Tanya Soonyoung curiga.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum tahu kebenarannya! Tapi, aku juga berfikir demikian!" Jawab Wonwoo

"Entah kenapa aku justru ragu dengan cerita Jun!" Pikir Soonyoung tiba-tiba. Wonwoo hanya diam, yang dipikirkannya tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Soonyoung pikirkan. Wonwoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar apartement Seokmin, melihat-lihat yang lebih tepatnya mencari petunjuk yang sedang mereka selidiki itu. Kedua mata Wonwoo membulat saat tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pigura di dekat meja nakas di ujung dinding ruang tamu. Pigura itu berisi foto dua orang pria, yang salah satunya mereka kenali dengan nama Wen Junhui dan satu pria di samping Jun itu ia yakini bahwa dialah yang bernama Lee Seokmin. Wonwoo menyenggol sikut Soonyoung dan memberinya isyarat padanya untuk ikut menatap arah pandangnya. Soonyoung hanya bergumam dan kemudian menurut. Kedua bola matanya membola sempurna.

"Sekarang, bagaimana persepsi kita mengenai hal ini?" Tanya Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya bergidik tak ingin banyak untuk berfikir lebih jauh.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya sekitar 10 menit wanita itu kembali dengan dua gelas wine yang langsung ia berikan pada Wonwoo dan Soonyoung di atas meja tamu.

"Jika boleh tahu, dimana Seokmin sekarang?" Tanya Soonyoung membuka percakapan, lebih tepatnya mencoba menggali informasi.

"Ada urusan dengan kekasihnya!" Jawabnya santai.

"Kekasih, lalu kau?" Soonyoung kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya gadis pemuasnya. Apa kalian tertarik?" Wanita itu mengerling menggoda. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo bergidik jijik.

"Apa mereka akan pergi lama?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Entahlah, yang pasti sebelum pria China itu datang. Seokmin akan datang lebih dahulu!"

"Pria China? Bukankah dia kekasihnya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Wanita itu tersenyum miring.

"Ada ratusan orang di kota ini yang menjadi kekasih Seokmin? Apa mungkin kalian salah satunya?" Tanyanya yang tanpa sadar membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya sabar.

"Kau tahu bukan seorang pembisnis akan selalu mencari tahu mengenai partner kami. Kami tidak ingin bisnis kami rugi karena sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui!" Wonwoo menatap wanita itu tajam. Wanita itu menyeringai.

"Ku jual dan kau beli! Berapa harga yang kalian punya? Aku cukup jujur dan cukup tahu mengenai seluk beluk Lee Seokmin yang sebenarnya. Apa kalian akan memberiku harga yang mahal?" Wanita itu bernegosiasi. Soonyoung meremeh.

"Dasar wanita jalang!" Gumamnya tak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya.

—TBC/END—

Annyeong...

Mian aku update-nya lama, maklum aku kelas 12 jadi kalau update-nya ngandat maklumi-nde...

Yang nunggu ena-ena-nya Meanie -ekhem- atau ena-ena-nya CheolSoo atau SoonHoon (karena baru couple itu yang keluar) chap 5/6 sesuai jalan cerita. Jadi, di pastiin mungkin setelah chap 4 akan lebih panjang. Jangan lupa review nde...

Makasih sebelumnya yang udah review, follow dan fav.

Mian jika typo bertebaran...

Kamsahamnida, reader deul.

See ya!

Annyeong~emmuach!


End file.
